The Thought that Counts
by Sno Italever
Summary: Oneshot-A romantic story set in the Shin-Ra Manor in Nibelheim about Vincent's first date with Lucrecia on Valentine's Day, based on the Gift of the Magi by O. Henry. -contains OC and Real FF7 Characters of the FF7 series-


The Thought that Counts

-Inspired by The Gift of the Magi, by O. Henry.-

The dusty bedroom of the Shin-Ra Manor was like ever other day; bed sheets on the floor, papers stacked neatly in a corner, and a half awake Turk sleeping half dressed on the thin, extra mattress, cell phone placed as an alarm by his head.

The phone rang. Vincent, eyes partially closed, shot up to grab it, hitting something in the process.

"Ouch! Talk about a wake up call…" Vincent mumbled, rubbing his head.

"Wake up call or not! It's very rude to hit someone, Turk!" Vincent opened his eyes, shocked.

"What that hell are you doing here?" Vincent yelled, pointing. Hojo adjusted his glasses, which were crooked from the impact of Vincent's head.

"Nothing, I live here!" Hojo retorted.

"But this is my room, what are you doing _in _here? Your rooms' upstairs!" Vincent said, throwing a pillow at the scientist's head. _I hope to God he wasn't watching me sleep, the psychopath! _Vincent thought. Hojo threw the pillow back.

"I've come to tell you that your _phone _is driving me crazy! Shut the damn thing off and get up, you lazy Turk!" Hojo pointed to the phone, which began to ring again. "Ah! Such an annoying sound! Why must you have it up so loud, boy?" Hojo walked from the room, covering his ears.

"What ever weirdo….and my names Vincent! NOT BOY!" Vincent flipped the cell phone open and pressed the send button. "Hello, Vincent Valentine speaking."

_"HEY VINCENT!" _came a fellow Turks' voice from the phone. "_Guess what?"_

"What Zell?" Vincent asked.

"_Thirteen days until Valentine's Day! Are you excited?" _Zell Strife, a friend and fellow Turk to Vincent, asked.

"Are you serious? More bad news, just great! This just adds to Hojo standing over me while I was sleeping."

"_Yeah, I know and…wait…Hojo was standing over you…gross! I knew he was gay! Man, make sure to lock your door when you go to sleep. Who knows what Shin-Ra's number one maniac would do."_

"Shut up, Zell," Vincent laughed, in a creeped out sort of way.

"_Well, as I was saying, Valentine's Day is in thirteen days. Got a date?"_

"And people wonder why I hate Valentine's Day. No, and I don't plan on getting one. I hate Valentine's Day as much as loosing a bet to Lilith."

"_Ouch, that's harsh. If the Lady President were to hear that, bam! There goes Vinny's head! Ha, ha, just joking. So you're not going with the hot scientist you're…"protecting," eh?"_

"Zell! Of course I'm not going with Lucrecia."

"_Really? Well, that's too bad. You'll miss out on the Valentine's Day action! Talk to you later!" click. _

Vincent looked at the phone and shook his head.

"What a play boy," he muttered, shutting the phone. He looked at his watch; five fifteen. "Just enough time to make breakfast for everyone."

--

Lucrecia looked over her steaming cup of tea at the Turk making breakfast.

"Are you sure that you want to make breakfast by yourself, Mr. Valentine? I could help," she said, rising.

"Oh no, Miss Crescent, I can manage," Vincent said. The truth was, however, Vincent wasn't sure if he could take standing next to her in the small kitchen without saying something embarrassing.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm quite sure, thank you for worrying." He saw, out of the reflection of the glasses by his head, her blush. He blushed a little too, but then his face became cold as Hojo started to criticize his cooking….again.

"You're making the bacon too crispy!" he said, pointing. "And you're burning the toast! You call that fried eggs? My Lord! Didn't anyone teach you how to cook?" Hojo sat down at the table and took the mug of coffee that Lucrecia held out to him. He muttered a kind "thanks" to her, and continued to glare at Vincent's back while pretending to read some important documents.

"Nothing spoiled about you…" Vincent muttered into the sink of running water.

"My, this is good coffee. Did you make it, Miss Crescent?" Hojo asked, smiling.

"No, Mr. Valen-" she started, but Vincent cut her off.

"Yeah, Lucre-I mean, Miss Crescent made it," Vincent said, pulling the bacon off the stove-top skillet. He set the popping oil off the burner and went to the eggs. They were almost finished.

"Well, it's very good. Thank you Miss Crescent." Hojo resumed the reading of his papers. Vincent wanted to laugh out loud; he knew Hojo was trying to win her over.

"What a nut," he whispered.

"What was that, Turk?" Hojo growled, looking at him.

"Do you want nuts with breakfast?" Vincent asked. He looked over his left shoulder, and seeing them both politely nodding no, he resumed cooking. He pulled the eggs off onto the appropriate plates, and grabbed three slices of toast, placing them neatly on the plates also. He put the plates on a serving tray and grabbed three glasses, filled with cool water, set them on the tray, grabbed the tray, and walked over to the table.

"Breakfast is served," he said, proudly.

"Ah! I haven't had bacon in years! Thank you Mr. Valentine," Lucrecia said, grabbing her plate and four, yes four, fatty, slightly brunt, not healthy, or good for dieting, pieces of bacon. Hojo also grabbed his plate, but he didn't say anything. Vincent grabbed his plate and sat down next to Lucrecia, but he left enough space between them that could fit at least two people comfortably. He didn't want her to feel like he was intruding on her personal space.

The breakfast was eaten in silence, only breaking when Lucrecia's alarm went off.

"Sorry! I'll be back in a moment," she said, rushing away from the table and the two worst enemies sitting across form each other. _What the hell, let's try and start a conversation, _Vincent thought.

"Hey, Hojo?" Vincent asked. "Are you going to do anything for Valentine's Day?" _Crap, stupid question. _

"As a matter of fact, boy, I am. Dr. Crescent and I are going out to dinner together, on, let's say, a _date._" Vincent nearly choked on his bacon.

"Oh-cough-really now?" he said, coughing up bacon bits.

"Yes, and it's going to be fabulous. Too bad you can't come along," Hojo laughed. Vincent stared at the scientist with hatred and shock; who knew Hojo actually knew what _fabulous _meant, and more shockingly, used it!

"Well, congratulations," Vincent muttered.

"Are you jealous, Turk?" Hojo asked, laughing harder. It's the stupid comments like the one Hojo had just said that often made Vincent have a brief lapse of judgment and do something…well…_embarrassing_..

Vincent stood up, startling Lucrecia as she walked into the room.

"Miss Crescent, would you like to go out to dinner with me on Valentine's Day?" Vincent asked before ever really realizing what he said.

Like that, for example.

Vincent was about to leave the room to go shoot himself when Lucrecia smiled.

"I have previous arrangements that night," she stared, causing Hojo to begin beaming in triumph, "but I will go with you. Sure. My previous…._appointment…_can wait." Hojo's jaw dropped to the floor, stunned.

"Are…are you sure, Miss Crescent?" Vincent stuttered.

"Yes, and would you please call me Lucrecia?" She smiled and motioned to Hojo. "The experiment is fermenting, come look." She left the room, followed by a speechless Hojo. Vincent waited until he heard the secret door close before running to his room. He grabbed the phone and dialed Zell's number.

"_So, you got a date after all, eh?"_

---

Three days had elapsed since the scene at the breakfast table, and Vincent was at a loose. He had no idea what he should get Lucrecia for Valentine's Day. He sat there on his bed, polishing Wind Dancer, his best gun, thinking about his options. He could get her some chocolate or flowers…nah, too simple. He looked to the ceiling, lying back on the bed and setting Wind Dancer on his chest.

"Think, stupid, think!" he muttered. Just then, there was a light tapping on the door.

"Vincent?" asked Lucrecia, opening the door enough to stick her head in. "Are you busy?" Vincent sat up, setting Wind Dancer aside.

"No, I'm not really. Just polishing my gun," he said, holding it up to show her. She gazed at the gun with an examining eye, pointing to a little loop, about a millimeter in diameter, at the bottoms of the handle.

"What is that for?" she asked. Vincent looked at where she was pointing and smiled.

"It's a key chain loop, for if I wanted to put a chain or something to signify that it is my gun. I never really put one on because I never liked the ones I saw that would work with the gun," he said, proudly. She smiled.

"Interesting. Could you come with me? I want to show you something. It got shipped to me by my friend from the old apartment I lived in. Come," she said, walking back out to the entrance way of the Manor. There, Vincent noticed, on the wood floor, sat a medium sized box.

"This," Lucrecia said, pointing proudly at the boxes, "is my music box collection." She opened the box nearest to her, pulled out an ornate box, wound it, and let it play. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"They are quite beautiful," Vincent said, admiring one made out of velvet. "They look easy to make too."

"Really? I've never tried," she said, looking at the one Vincent was holding.

"Yeah, I make a lot of things similar to this for Lilith, and fix a lot of things too," Vincent told.

"Wow! Who taught you to be able to do such things?"

"My dad did. He was just like me, so he said," Vincent said.  
"Oh…really," Lucrecia murmured.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, sorry. Yes!" She looked up at him and smiled, looking at her watch. "Ay! I have to get back to work!" She set her music box back in the box.

"I'll get these," Vincent said, picking the box.

"Oh, thank you!" she yelled, rushing up the stairs. "I hope Hojo doesn't mind that I'm late."

"Knowing him, he won't be mad at you, but blame it on me!" Vincent called. Lucrecia laughed as she disappeared through the bedroom door. Vincent carried the boxes to her room and set them by her bed. He looked around the clean and organized bedroom, studying the volumes of books she had stacked everywhere, and smiled as he looked at a letter addressed to Lilith Shin-Ra.

_Dear Lily, _it read. _The really cute Turk I told you about, do you remember him? Well, he asked me out to dinner on Valentine's Day! I'm so excited! I hope you have a good date with Feymos! I can't believe you, the President of Shin-Ra, are engaged to the head of the Science Department! You two make a cute couple._

_Sent with hugs and laughs_

_Lucrecia_

He shook his head in joy and embarrassment and walked back to his room, where he resumed cleaning Wind Dancer.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do now for Lucrecia now."

--

Lucrecia ran down the ramp to the underground lab/library, hoping that Hojo wouldn't be mad.

"Sorry that I'm late," she said, bowing to Hojo.

"It's quite alright, Miss Crescent." Hojo muttered.

"Has anything happened to the experiment?" she questioned.

"Nothing noticeable. Off the topic, have you figured out what you wanted to get for the _Turk _for Valentine's Day?" Hojo grumbled. He was noticeably mad at Vincent for stealing her from him.

"Yes, I think I have just the thing," Lucrecia said, grinning. "And plus, Hojo," she added, "You always have next year."

---

Seth's Store of Nibelhiem was just down the street from the Manor, and Vincent visited the store often.

"Good day, Vince!" Seth yelled as he walked in. The middle aged owner was always excited to see him. "What'cha makin' this time, laddy?"

"A music box, for Valentine's Day." Vincent showed Seth the designs.

"Really, well," he said, studying the plans, "that's gonna be expensive for even you, laddy."

"Really?"

"Yep, sorry to say it. It looks like it may cost about 900 gil all together. Still want to make it?" Vincent stared at the plans and nodded. "How much you got?"

"About 50 on me," Vincent said, tapping his pocket. He pulled out the 50 gil and passed it to Seth. He then pulled out Wind Dancer and held it out to Seth. "How…much will this get me?"

"You want to sell your gun? Are you serious?" Seth took the gun and examined it. The then gave Vincent back his 50 gil, and added about 800 more, smiling. "The gun is worth 1750 gil. I took 900 out of it for the music box. You sure you want to sell this beauty?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Vincent said without hesitation.

"Okay then, let us get to work then," he said, motioning Vincent to follow. "Who ever this is, they're one special girl."

--

Lucrecia watched Gen, the metal worker, shape the metal the way she had shown him. His daughter, Kati, sat next to her, playing with a small doll that Lucrecia had bought her on the way down here. She and the metal worker were good friends due to how many errands Hojo always made her run down to here. She pat the little girls head, pulling a piece of hair out of the girl's eyes.

"All done, Miss Crescent," Gen said, coming out of his shop. He showed her the metal key chair. "All it needs now is some color. Gold and black, yes?" She nodded.

"How much do you think it will be?" Gen grimaced. "Don't hold back, I'm sure I can pay for it some how." Lucrecia folded her arms, showing him she was serious.

"About…1,200 gil. Sorry, Lu," he said, putting the key chain down. She looked down cast, but then an idea struck her.

"Does Kati like music boxes?" she asked. At the words "music boxes," Kati had bound from her chair into her father's arms.

"I love them!" Kati giggled. Lucrecia smiled.

"I was wondering, Gen, if I could make a trade with you for the key chain. I… have a box of about nine or ten music boxes back at the Manor. Could I trade you them for the key chain?"

Gen smiled, setting Kati on the ground. "You are one lucky lady, Miss Crescent. If Kati here didn't like those boxes so much, I might have said no," he laughed. "Of course. I'll walk back with you tonight and pick them up." Lucrecia threw her arms around the large metal worker.

"Oh, thank you so much, Gen!"

---

Valentine's Day had arrived. Vincent stared into the mirror, impressed with the gentleman staring back at him. He was going to make this a night for Lucrecia to remember. He adjusted his tie one more time, smoothed his hair, and picked up the neatly wrapped music box. He tucked it safely in a bag that he was going to take with him and walked out his bedroom door to meet Lucrecia.

--

Lucrecia smoothed her soft blue dress. It had been a while since she had gotten to wear such finery. She adjusted her earrings and necklace and combed her hair quickly. She walked to the door, but quickly turned around to get her Valentine's Day gift for Vincent. She fingered the lightly wrapped and tucked it into her purse, out of sight.

"I hope it matches the gun," she whispered with a smile as she hurried out the door to meet Vincent.

---

They sat across from each other in the nicest restaurant in Costa del Sol, laughing about a joke Lucrecia had made about Feymos and Lilith. Zell had called twice to make fun of Vincent for leaving him _out of the loop_, but then he sent pictures of him and his date, so all was well.

They had both ordered steak and salad, with wine to drink and were now enjoying their meal together. In Vincent's eyes, Lucrecia looked absolutely radiant with beauty. To Lucrecia, Vincent looked like a true gentleman.

When their meal was finished and they were sipping on their wine, they produced their presents to one another.

"I hope you like mine," Lucrecia said, passing hers to him.

"As do I," he laughed, passing her his. They opened their gifts, and both froze.

"You made me a music box," Lucrecia said, admiring the black, white, blue, and purple box as it played a lovely tune.

"You got me a key chain for my gun," Vincent said, admiring the gold and black design of the three headed dog of the underworld, Cerberus. At that moment, they both laughed.

"You want to hear what's funny?" Vincent said. "I sold my gun to make you that."

"You want to hear what else is funny?" Lucrecia said through laughter and tears, "I sold my music box collection to get you that." He hugged him and they laughed and laughed.

"Well, it's the thought that counts," Lucrecia said, taking Vincent by the head and kissing him.

**♥****♥****♥-****♥****♥****♥-****♥****♥****♥**

Vincent sat on the cave floor, looking at Lucrecia, encased in her mako-crystal tomb. He held a key chain with a three headed gold and black dog in his good hand, looked at it, and then reattached it to Cerberus, his three barreled shotgun pistol.

"It really is the thought that counts." He smiled, blew his sleeping beauty a kiss, lay back with his hand behind his head, and listened to the music box play.


End file.
